


Red

by RedK_addict



Series: Rage [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/RedK_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark reflects on power, responsibility, and destiny as he heads toward Metropolis. Post-Exodus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Smallville belongs to DC and WB. All I have is the idea, and I'm very proud of it. I would appreciate if nobody stole it from me.  
> Notes: This is part of a series of oneshot drabbles dealing with various characters.

There's something burning inside me, waiting to be released. I know I shouldn't. But I can't help it. I don't like the way I feel when I lose control. But some part of me does. The part that burns. The part that longs to be free.

I've gone too far this time. I've gone over the edge. I've done something that cannot be reversed. I've killed all chances of my parents ever being happy. They must hate me now because of it. I can't stay here. I have to run.

There's a little voice inside me that tells me I shouldn't be doing this. But it's been drowned out by the one that says they'll never forgive me, that I should just run away and never come back. And while I'm at it, might as well have a little fun, right?

I don't want to. But somehow I just can't stop myself. I'm tired of living like this. Who knows why I'm doing this? I certainly don't. But, as the ring slips onto my finger, I suddenly don't care anymore. It's all slipping away. The responsibilities, ties to family and friends, restraint, control… All of it. Nothing left but instinct and raw power.

I like it. I like the way it feels. I'm unpredictable. Even I don't know what I'll do next. And it doesn't matter, either. I'll just go with whatever I feel like at the moment. And right now that means grabbing the bike and rocketing out of here.

She comes by to try and stop me. I barely even notice her. I vaguely remember asking her to go with me, but I already knew she would say no. Doesn't matter. I can do without her. She's crying as I leave. Who cares?

I can feel the power of the motorcycle beneath me. But it doesn't come close to comparing with the power that surges within me, refusing to be buried any longer. I embrace it, basking in the burning rage and desire._ This_ is who I am. Not some farmboy destined to live the rest of his life growing corn. Not some military pawn of that deluded father of mine, destined to take over the world.

No, I am power. Pure, unrestrainable power. I wonder why I would ever want to stop this feeling of unimaginable bliss as the road flies by beneath me. The farm grows ever distant behind me, and my past with it. The city looms on the horizon, approaching fast with my future. Until this moment, I've always believed in destiny. But not now. Because, with power like mine, who knows what tomorrow will bring?


End file.
